gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
Booty Grab
Booty Grab is a Gaia game based and located in the user's Aquarium. How to access In order to gain access to the game, one must surf through the forums or user profiles until one come across a fish glowing and rapidly swimming around tank with the words "Booty Grab" appearing at the tank that is displayed at the user's profile or the signature (as well as the play option below the tank). Different fishes have different frequencies on activating the game. The fish is categorized into the following Very frequently *Lila *Memphis *Ninja fish *Dark Knight fish *Knight fish *Watermeat Pretty often *Jellyfish *Hamuhamu *Octipii *Starfish *Candy Corn fish *Lazor fish *Seaslug *Squid Sometimes *Coco Kitty *Kiki Kitty *Banggai Cardnial *Scooter Blenny *Streamer fish *Seahorse *Hermitcat Once in a while *Cuttlefish *Spikey *Arrow fish *Sharktooth fish Unknown * Killer whale *Narwhal *Penguin *Irrawaddy Dolphin *Piranha *Mimi Kitty *Orange Snail *Lime Snail *Gray Snail *Gold Nugget Pleco *Submarine *Diver Suit *Nautilus Although not mentioned in the official guide, fish that trigger Booty Grab more often will drop more Gold during the game. Also, multiple fishes in the same tank are capable of triggering the game at the same time, thus granting more Gold. Blue gold grants 3 times as much gold while green gold grants two. WARNING: If you play in a tank where multiple fishes have triggered Booty Grab, expect large amounts of lag due the large sums of gold dropping unless if you have a VERY good internet connection (particularly ones that have lots of fishes that trigger the game often). A good way to avoid this is to lower the quality of the game and to play it on the small setting. Another thing you can do is minimize the windows behind the game to free up more memory on your computer. How to play First find a glowing tank. These can be found on user profiles or in signatures on a thread. A triggered tank will have glowing fish and the words "Play Booty Grab" will appear on the tank. Click on it, and it will open a new window. The glowing fish will appear and rapidly swim around the top of the tank and constantly drop Gold. The player's avatar (located at the bottom of tank) must catch the gold with the Overseer on top of the avatar's head within a minute (60 seconds) and use the mouse to move the avatar. The game ends when all the gold drops down to the ground, not when the timer stops (The timer serves as the duration of how long the fish will drop Gold). For time being, buffs/debuffs will appear around the tank. These buffs/debuffs powerups include the following: *'Gold Multiplier': multiplies the number of gold you grab per coin (up to 3x). *'Gold Divider': reduces the multiplier if the player have one. *'Large Overseer': Temporary increases the size of the Overseer to catch gold easier. *'Small Overseer': Temporary decreases the size of the Overseer to make gold catching harder. *'Speed Boost': Makes your avatar move faster. *'Speed Decrease': Makes your avatar move slower. *'Time Increase': +4 seconds to game time. *'Time Decrease': -4 seconds to game time It's almost never worth it to take power downs, but they are some times unavoidable. There are some ways you can decrease the negative effects. *'Get the opposite power up': Not only will this get rid of the power down, but it will give you a better situation. *'If you get a Speed Decrease, use a Large Overseer': You cover a larger amount of the screen and therefore, don't have to move as fast. Rewards The player and the tank owner will be rewarded with gold based on how much gold the player has grabbed which is calculated by the follwing: (total gold gained by the player)/4 = (total gold gained to the tank owner rounded to the nearest whole number). Fish will also sometimes drop items (other fish, gift boxes), which will automatically go to your inventory at the end of the game. These are not shown with the gold results. External Links *Announcement *Official Guide *Ultimate Booty Grab & Guid II Category:Gaia Games